The Gig is Up
Episode Information= The Gig Is Up is episode 26b of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It initially aired on the 2nd of February, 2018. Summary HJ5 are planning their best concert ever, to be made available worldwide with Love's new digital distribution download program. Enraged that he has never been able to defeat HJ5, General No-Fun decides to personally intervene to make sure their concert is never broadcast to the world. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major *General Nofun *Commander Bo-Ring *Mauve Madison (cameo) *Morgan and Macy (minor cameos) Plot Quotes Rudie: Tada! What do you think, impressive huh? Love: Yes, it’s not often you see three species of rat in one trashcan. Rudie: We’re going to record it all and send it out to the world! Love: Rudie, how did you know I was working on a new digital download distribution device? Rudie: Rudie knows all, Rudie sees all. (makes urgent phone call) Yeah, um, cancel the 50million dvds I ordered. Love: Remember that dance move we practiced? The triple somersault onto the glitter cannon to stop the bad guy shuffle. Music: I knew that would come in handy. Baby: Where’d everybody go? Angel: it’s been ages since we lost a whole audience. Trivia *Baby namedrops references to Season 3, Kawaii to the World. *Love's digital download program will be seen again in Season 3, as the city guide to their world tour. Goofs |-| Gallery= Screenshots HJ5waitingForSurpriseTGIU.png|HJ5 waiting for Rudie to show them his special surprise. HJ5lookingAtSurpriseTGIU.png|HJ5 looking at the special surprise. TrashskipBlockingViewTGIU.png|Rudie forgot to move the trashskip blocking the view of the special surprise. LoveRats03TGIU.png|It’s not often you see three species of rat in one trashcan. RkicksTrashskip03TGIU.png|Rudie kicks the trashskip away so it’s not blocking the special surprise. RsofaCStgiu.png|State-of-the-art for the best concert ever. HJ5likeSurpriseTGIU.png|They do like the special surprise, very much! Ldddd01TGHIU.png|Love’s new digital download distribution device. Ldddd02TGHIU.png|Love’s new digital download distribution device. GottTGIU.png|Isn’t this a bit over the top? MGLnslTGIU.png|Where did the sunlight go? Why are we suddenly in the shade? VBRBtgiu.png| RpueTGIU.png|Rudie getting the girls enthusiastic for their performance. LBbscTGIU.png|A butterfly. BscTGIU.png|It’s really a flying spy camera. GNFrmTGIU.png|General No-Fun is really angry with HJ5. LookOutForAngelTGIU.png|Angel about to crash into the girls. GirlDominos01TGIU.png|This is what dominos looks like when you use people instead. AoopsTGIU.png|Angel realises she should have been watching where she was pushing the frame. MallThisTGIU.png|All this is for the concert? AwarmupTGIU.png|This is for the warmup. AthoseAreForTheConcertTGIU.png|The concert costumes are over there. ConcertCostumesTGIU.png|Concert costumes. Lpg01TGIU.png|Love has finished her distrubution program Lpg02TGIU.png|So the girls rush over to see it. Lpg03TGIU.png|Program status indicators, test mode. Bkttw02GIU.png|Kawaii to the world. GNFstfTGIU.png|General No-Fun here to spoil the concert fun. Gheavy03TGIU.png|It takes a lot of strength to launch your band leader high into the air. Gheavy04TGIU.png|But Love and Angel did it! GenjoyingTGIU.png|G is having fun up in the air. GseesGNCBtgiu.png|G notices uninvited guests. GvpTGIU.png|They don’t realise G can see them from up that high. Gtrouble9TGIU.png|Trouble is over there. AactFastTGIU.png|We’d better act fast. LrdmpTGIU.png|Remember that dance move we practiced? LstopBGtgiu.png|Let’s show General No-Fun what it is for. MdmFunTGIU.png|Music is going to enjoy this. GNFaCBRtgiu.png|General No-Fun is annoyed with Commander Bo-Ring. HJ5dancingTGIU.png| AngelCrowdSurfingTGIU.png|Angel crowd surfing. AdazzlingTGIU.png|Angel’s next costume is truly dazzling, literally. ArlT02GIU.png|Angel about to shine some light away from the stage. LookUp01TGIU.png|HJ5 looking up at General No-Fun’s next attempt to ruin their concert. AattentionRtgiu.png|Angel trying to signal Rudie for help. MannoyedRtgiu.png|Music is annoyed Rudie isn’t listening to Angel BootThrow01TGIU.png|so she throws her boot at him. BootThrow02TGIU.png|Here comes the other boot. PointingUpTGIU.png|Pointing at General No-Fun. GAhaTGIU.png|G and Angel hanging around. MwLhelpTGIU.png|Would you like to help me with this Love? Lyes02TGIU.png|Yes, Love will help Music. LcatchMtgiu.png|Love caught Music after she fell back down. GNFpowerDownTGIU.png|General No-Fun turning off the stadium power. LdddOffline01TGIU.png|Love checking the status of her distribution program. LdddOffline02TGIU.png|Without power, the program is offline. BshowGoOnTGIU.png|Baby still wants to finish the show anyway. AccExcitedTGIU.png|Angel is excited that she gets to pick costumes for the next song performance. MissingAudienceTGIU.png|Where is the audience? AudienceBSBPtgiu.png|General No-Fun dropped them into a giant ballpit below the stadium. MAconfusedFanTGIU.png|This fan is also wondering where the audience is. ExcitedFanTGIU.png|But she encourages HJ5 to keep performing anyway. BpointingAtFanTGIU.png|Baby sees they still have one audience member remaining, so they can keep performing. FanEnjoyShowTGIU.png|Fan enjoying the song performance. CBREnjoyShowTGIU.png|Commander Bo-Ring is also enjoying the song performance. ConcertAftermath01TGIU.png|Baby disappointed nobody could download their music. ConcertAftermath02TGIU.png|They’re all going home after a disappointing end to the concert. Rdps01TGIU.png|Rudie about to unintentionally solve the download problem. Rdps03TGIU.png|The falling drink turns the stadium power back on. UCdc01TGIU.png|Upload commencing, downloads in progress. UCdc02TGIU.png|Global downloads complete. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=